As an analysis device for detecting amounts of components contained in a sample, a spectrometer is widely used in which a sample solution in a reaction vessel is illuminated with white light from, e.g., a halogen lamp, the light passing through the sample solution is dispersed by a diffraction grating to obtain a required wavelength component, and its optical absorbance is determined to measure an amount of a target component. Alternatively, white light may be dispersed by a diffraction grating and then a sample solution may be illuminated with the light. As one example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an automatic analysis device.
Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose analysis devices as examples in which a lens and a mirror are used to condense light from a light source of, e.g., a halogen lamp and to illuminate a sample precisely with the light.
As an analysis device using an LED as a light source instead of the halogen lamp, Patent Literature 4 discloses an analysis instrument and Patent Literature 5 discloses an analysis device.
Patent Literature 6 discloses an analysis device as an example using an LED as a light source and using a lens to condense light of the LED and to illuminate a sample with large amounts of light.